


Traumwelten

by nuclearsafetydance



Series: Deus Ex Kurzgeschichten [7]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Nightmares starring cereals
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearsafetydance/pseuds/nuclearsafetydance
Summary: „Ich kauf dir einen Teddybären, wenn's sonst nichts ist. Und jetzt sei still, ich muss mich konzentrieren.“Pritchard wird Zeuge einer nächtlichen Episode, deren strategisches Potenzial er nicht ungenutzt lassen will.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ein kurzer Oneshot, der nicht ganz ernst gemeint ist. Cornflakes sind lecker. Das ist alles, was ich dazu zu sagen habe.

Jensen ließ sich bäuchlings aufs Bett fallen. Nach dem warmen Wasserstrahl der Dusche fühlte sich sein Gehirn angenehm benebelt an und sein Körper schwer wie Blei.  
Mit einiger Willensanstrengung drehte er sich auf den Rücken, zog die Decke über sich und blickte zu Pritchard hinüber, der noch immer über den Bildschirm gebeugt dasaß und die Finger über die Tastatur fliegen ließ.

„Jetzt schalt das Ding doch mal aus“, sagte er, „ich dachte, du hättest diesen Sicherheitsscan gestern schon abgeschlossen.“

Pritchard verschwendete keine Sekunde darauf, den Blick vom Bildschirm zu lösen.  
„Und ich dachte, du hättest mir zugehört, als ich erklärt habe, warum ich daran trotzdem noch zu arbeiten habe. Dann wüsstest du auch, dass ich das noch fertig kriegen muss.“

Jensen streckte sich und gähnte herzhaft.

„Wofür hat man eigentlich einen Freund, wenn man dann doch alleine schlafen gehen muss?“

Pritchard zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich kauf dir einen Teddybären, wenn's sonst nichts ist. Und jetzt sei still, ich muss mich konzentrieren.“

Darauf wäre ihm sicher noch eine schlagfertige Antwort eingefallen, hätte er sich in einem wacheren Zustand befunden. Jetzt jedoch überrollte ihn die Müdigkeit wie eine angenehme warme Flutwelle und verschob alles, was mit offenen Augen zu tun hatte, nach ganz weit unten auf seine Prioritätenliste.

„Na, wenn du meinst...“, murmelte er. Die leisen Tippgeräusche vom Schreibtisch vermischten sich in seinen Ohren mit dem Ticken der Uhr im Wohnzimmer. Er fragte sich noch, wann er das alte Ding eigentlich das letzte Mal aufgezogen hatte, dann war er eingeschlafen.  
  
Weit nach Mitternacht schaltete Pritchard den Computer aus und rieb sich zufrieden den schmerzenden Nacken.  
Wer auch immer versucht hatte, sich heimlich Zugriff auf seinen Datenspeicher zu verschaffen, würde beim nächsten Versuch eine kleine Überraschung erleben.

Bis dahin konnte ein bisschen Schlaf allerdings nicht schaden.

Er ging ins Bad und wusch sich schnell das Gesicht, bevor er im Schlafzimmer seine Kleidung über den nächsten Stuhl warf. Dann ließ er sich neben Jensen aufs Bett fallen. Im Halbdunkel des Zimmers konnte er sein Gesicht gut erkennen, die entspannte Linie seines Mundes ebenso wie den weichen Zug um seine Augen.

Er musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als er die feuchte Spur auf seiner Wange bemerkte und sich überlegte, ob er ein Foto von ihm schießen und es bei Gelegenheit bei Sarif Industries aufhängen sollte. Was wohl das Sicherheitspersonal zu einem Bild von ihrem Chef sagen würde, der friedlich in sein Kissen sabberte?

Jensen jedenfalls schien eine gewisse Ahnung von dem Unheil zu haben, das neben ihm geplant wurde. Auf sein schlafendes Gesicht trat ein unbehaglicher Ausdruck.

„...eder Ausgang... wo...  icht mehr verste... en...“

Seine mechanischen Fäuste öffneten und schlossen sich.  
„... kann … nen nicht ent... en... wo...“

Pritchard stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen und betrachtete ihn. Er fragte sich, ob er gerade etwas Schlimmes oder einfach nur sehr lebhaft träumte und ob er ihn wecken sollte. Er hatte gerade die Hand gehoben, um Jensen auf die Schulter zu klopfen, als sich dessen Gesicht wieder vollkommen entspannte.

„Francis...“

Er zog seine Hand zurück. So langsam begann das Ganze interessant zu werden.

„...fe... dir doch gesagt... mit... ßzähnen....“

Pritchard runzelte die Stirn. Reißzähne? Er wüsste ja nur zu gern, in welcher Art von Traumwelt sich Jensen gerade befand. Fest stand jedoch, dass er ihn jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht wecken würde. Nicht, solange diese Frage nicht geklärt war.

„Du... auch?“, ein ungläubiger Ausdruck war auf Jensens Gesicht getreten, „wie... e... nsstdu?“

Pritchard beobachtete gespannt, wie Jensen sich auf den Rücken drehte und die Bettdecke wie eine Rüstung um sich zog.

„...ßzähne... sind... ch nur... nur Corn... kes... nur... nflakes...“

Mittlerweile musste sich Pritchard sehr am Riemen reißen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Es sah ganz so aus, als hätte er Jensens Kreativität deutlich unterschätzt. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sich solche Auswüchse auf die Zeit zwischen Mitternacht und Morgengrauen beschränkten.

Er betrachtete Jensen noch eine Weile, der sich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere wälzte und dabei weiter zusammenhangloses Zeug murmelte. So witzig die ganze Angelegenheit auch war, er sollte ihn wohl doch aufwecken. Schon damit er selbst heute Nacht noch zum Schlafen kam.

Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
„Hey, Adam, aufwachen.“

Verwirrt fuhr Jensen hoch; es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er realisierte, wo er sich befand.

„Was? Wieso...“, er ließ sich zurück ins Kissen fallen und rieb sich die Augen, „... wieso hast du mich geweckt?“

„Weil ich nicht schlafen kann, wenn neben mir jemand die ganze Zeit redet.“

„Redet?“, Jensen gähnte, „habe ich das?“

„Oh ja. Hoffentlich ab jetzt nicht mehr. Ich will auch noch schlafen.“

Jensen schien schon wieder halb eingenickt zu sein.

„Tut mir Leid“, murmelte er schläfrig und legte Pritchard den Arm um die Schultern, „... ch werde leise... sein...“

Pritchard schob sich näher an ihn heran und zog sich gleichzeitig die Decke über die Brust.

„Na, das hoffe ich aber.“

Darauf erhielt er schon keine Antwort mehr.  
Den Rest der Nacht blieb es jedoch tatsächlich still, erst das schrille Klingeln des Weckers riss sie morgens wieder aus dem Schlaf.

Mit einem unterdrückten Fluch erhob sich Jensen aus dem Bett und verschwand im Badezimmer, während Pritchard in der Küche die Kaffeemaschine anstellte.  
Die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht hatte er schon fast wieder vergessen.

Das änderte sich jedoch schlagartig, als er Jensen zehn Minuten später dabei zusah, wie er angestrengt in seine Cornflakesschüssel starrte.

„Auf der Suche nach Reißzähnen?“  
Jensen blickte verwirrt auf.

„Reißzähne? Wovon redest du?“

Pritchard löffelte Zucker in seinen Kaffee.

„Von den zu Monstern mutierten Cornflakes, von denen du letzte Nacht offenbar gejagt wurdest.“

Jensen sah ihn weiterhin verständnislos an. Dann jedoch schien es ihm zu dämmern.  
„Also, ich... das ist doch Unsinn“, eine auffällige Röte kroch über sein Gesicht, „woher willst du überhaupt wissen, ob ich das geträumt habe?“

„Oh, es war nicht wirklich schwer, sich das zusammenzureimen. So viel, wie du geplappert hast.“

Mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen ahmte Pritchard Jensens Stimme nach.  
„Cornflakes... mit Reißzähnen! Rette mich, Francis!“

Jensens Augen verengten sich.  
„Sehr witzig, Mr. Peinliche Tanzeinlage, als er dieses langweilige Spiel endlich durch hatte.“

Das wischte das Grinsen mit einem Schlag von Pritchards Gesicht.  
„Erwähne das auch nur einmal irgendjemandem gegenüber und ich pflastere alle Bürowände mit Fotos von dir, wie du in dein Kissen sabberst.“

„Die hast du doch nicht mal.“

„Ich würde es nicht drauf ankommen lassen.“

Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich abschätzend an. Schließlich lachte Jensen leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es sollte uns wohl mehr Sorgen machen, dass jemand dieses Gespräch aufnehmen und uns dann beide damit erpressen könnte.“

Pritchard zuckte die Schultern.  
„Das ändert nichts an dem, was ich gesagt habe.“

„Also gut“, Jensen hob beide Hände, „ich gebe mich ja schon geschlagen. Von mir erfährt niemand etwas. Und du behältst diese Fotos unter Verschluss. Deal?“

„Deal.“  



End file.
